The present invention relates to thienyl-pyrazoles and their use for controlling animals pests.
Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., 1970 (7), 894-897 describes 3-(2-thienyl)-5-methylpyrazole, 3-(2-thienyl)-5-n-butylpyrazole and 3-(2-thienyl)-5-n-pentylpyrazole; U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,437 describes 3-(2-thienyl)-5-hydroxypyrazole; Zh. Org. Khim., 15 (1), 57-63, 1979 describes 3-(2-thienyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole; J. Electron Spectrosc. Relat. Phenom. 31 (4), 317-21, 1983 describes 3-(2-thienyl)-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole. None of these publications, however, describes or suggests that the above-mentioned pyrazole derivatives have nematicidal activity.
Further, WO 87/06429 discloses certain kinds of insecticidal oxazole or thiazole derivatives and WO 86/05949 discloses certain kinds of insecticidal bithienyl derivatives.
It has now been found that a group of thienyl-pyrazoles of the following formulae (Ia) and (Ib) can be used for controlling animal pests. They exhibit a particularly high nematicidal activity.
Therefore, the present invention provides compounds of the formulae (Ia) and (Ib) 
wherein
R1 represents C1-10 alkyl which may be unsubstituted or substituted with halogen, or represents hydroxy, C2-4 alkoxyalkyl, C2-4 hydroxyalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, hydroxy, C1-9 alkoxy which may be unsubstituted or substituted with halogen, or represents C3-6 cycloalkoxy, C2-4 alkoxyalkoxy or C3-4 alkinyloxy,
R2 represents hydrogen, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-3 alkylcarbonyl or C2-4 alkoxyalkyl
and their use for controlling animal pests.
In case R2 represents hydrogen, the formula (Ia) and the formula (Ib) are tautomers.
In case R2 represents another group than hydrogen, the formula (Ia) and the formula (Ib) are regio isomers.
Each of the isomers of the above-mentioned formulae (Ia) and (Ib) can exist and can be used according to the present invention in a substantially pure form or as a mixture of different ratios.
The compounds of the formulae (Ia) and (Ib), excluding the cases in which R1 represents methyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl or hydroxy and R2 represents hydrogen, are novel compounds which were not described in the literature up to the present.
The thienyl-pyrazoles of the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib), wherein R1 represents methyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl or hydroxy and R2 represents a hydrogen, are described in Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., 1970 (7), 894-897 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,437.
Furthermore, it has been found that
(A) the compounds of the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib) wherein
R2 represents C1-10 alkyl which may be unsubstituted or substituted with halogen, or represents C2-4 alkoxyalkyl, C2-4 hydroxyalkyl or C3-6 cycloalkyl, and
R2 represents hydrogen
can be obtained when compounds of the formula (II) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R1a represents C1-10 alkyl which may be unsubstituted or substituted with halogen, or represents C2-4 alkoxyalkyl, C2-4 hydroxyalkyl or C3-6 cycloalkyl,
are reacted with hydrazine hydrate, if appropriate, in the presence of one or more inert diluents,
(B) the compounds of the formula (Ia) and the formula (Ib) wherein
R2 represents C1-9 alkoxy which may be unsubstituted or substituted with halogen, C3-6 cycloalkoxy, C2-4 alkoxyalkoxy or C2-3 alkynyloxy, and
R2 represents hydrogen
can be obtained when
5-hydroxy-3-(2-thienyl)pyrazole of the formula (III) 
xe2x80x83is reacted with compounds of the formula (IV)
R1bxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
xe2x80x83wherein
R1b represents C1-9 alkyl which may be unsubstituted or substituted with halogen, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C2-4 alkoxyalkyl or C2-3 alkynyloxy, and
M represents halogen, methanesulfonyloxy, p-toluenesulfonyloxy or trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy,
in the presence of one or more inert diluent, and if appropriate, in the presence of an acid binder,
(C) the compounds of the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib) wherein
R2 represents C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-3 alkylcarbonyl or C2-4 alkoxyalky can be obtained when compounds of the formula (Ic) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R1 has the same definition as aforementioned,
are reacted with compounds of the formula (V)
R2axe2x80x94Halxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
xe2x80x83wherein
R2a represents C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-3 alkylcarbonyl or C2-4 alkoxyalkyl, and
Hal represents halogen,
in the presence of one or more inert diluents, and if appropriate, in the presence of an acid binder.
Finally, it has been found that the compounds of the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib) of the present invention have pronounced biological properties and are suitable especially for controlling animal pests. They especially show strong nematicidal activity and show good compatibility with crops. Therefore, the thienyl-pyrazoles of the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib) of the present invention are very useful as an effective agent for controlling animals pests.
In the present specification xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d represents fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d may be straight chain or branched chain and there may be mentioned, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butyl, n-, iso-, neo- or tert-pentyl, n- or iso-hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl etc.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl etc.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d may be straight chain or branched chain and there may be mentioned, for example, ethoxy, propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy etc.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d is an alkoxy-substituted alkyl and there may be mentioned, for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butoxymethyl, n-, iso-, sec-, tert- or neo-pentoxymethyl etc.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyalkoxyxe2x80x9d is an alkoxy-substituted alkoxy and there may be mentioned, for example, methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy etc.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d includes, for example, cyclopropoxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy etc.
xe2x80x9cAlkynyloxyxe2x80x9d includes, for example, propargyloxy etc.
As xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d there may be mentioned, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl etc.
As xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d there may be mentioned, for example, acetyl, ethylcarbonyl etc.
Preferred substituents or ranges of the radicals listed in the formulae (Ia) and (Ib) mentioned hereinabove and hereinbelow are illustrated below.
R1 preferably represents C2-6 alkyl which may be unsubstituted or substituted with fluoro or chloro, or represents methoxymethyl, C3-4 hydroxyalkyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, hydroxy, C2-5 alkoxy which may be unsubstituted or substituted with fluoro or chloro, or represents cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy or C2-3 alkoxyalkoxy.
R2 preferably represents hydrogen, tert-butoxycarbonyl, C1-2 alkylcarbonyl or C2-3 alkoxyalkyl.
R1 particularly preferably represents C2-6 alkyl which may be unsubstituted or substituted with fluoro or chloro, or represents methoxymethyl, C3-4 hydroxyalkyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, C3-4 alkoxy which may be unsubstituted or substituted with fluoro or chloro, or represents cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy or methoxymethoxy.
R2 particularly preferably represents hydrogen or acetyl.
R1 very particularly preferably represents n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, trifluoromethyl, ethoxy or methoxy.
R2 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, acetyl, methoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, ethoxymethyl or methoxymethyl.
R1 most particularly preferably represents n-butyl or n-pentyl.
R2 most particularly preferably represents hydrogen.
In the following the preparation processes of the compounds of the formula (Ia) and the formula (Ib) of the present invention will be described in more detail.
As the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib) are in relation as isomers as aforementioned, the final products described in the present specification will be shown in either of the formulae (Ia) and (Ib) for the sake of convenience, unless specified otherwise. It should be understood, however, that the compound can be described according to formula (Ia) or according to formula (Ib), because the compound can exist as the one or the other isomer.
In the aforementioned process (A), 1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-nonanedione and hydrazine hydrate are, for example, used as starting materials. In this case process (A) can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
In the aforementioned process (B), 5-hydroxy-3-(2-thienyl)pyrazole and n-propyl bromide can, for example, be used as starting materials. In this case the preparation process (B) can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
In the aforementioned process (C), 3-(2-thienyl)-5-(2,2,2 trifluoroethoxy)pyrazole and acetyl chloride can, for example, be used as starting materials. In this case process (C) can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
The compounds of the formula (II) used as starting material in the above-mentioned process (A) are the compounds based upon the aforementioned definition for compounds of the formula (II). As preferable compounds of the formula (II) there can be mentioned those compounds of the formula (II) wherein R1a corresponds to the preferred substituents or ranges of R1 of the compounds of the formula (Ia) and the formula (Ib).
The compounds of the formula (II) are mostly known [cf., for example, Russ. J. Coord. Chem., 1998, Vol. 24, No. 9, pp.669-673, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 12617/1996, French Patent No. 2699919 Specification, Tetrahedron 1970, Vol. 26, No. 20, pp.4691-4696, J. Prakt. Chem., 1973, Vol. 315, No. 1, pp. 31-38, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,416 etc.
The compounds of the formula (II) generally can be obtained by
(D) reacting compounds of the formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R1a has the same definition as aforementioned,
with methyl 2-thiophenecarboxylate, or
(E) by reacting compounds of the formula (VII) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R1a has the same definition as aforementioned, and
R represents methyl or ethyl,
with methyl 2-thienyl ketone.
The ketones of the formula (VI), methyl 2-thiophenecarboxylate, carboxylic acid esters of the formula (VII) and methyl 2-thienyl ketone are either compounds which can be purchased or can be easily obtained according to processes known to a person skilled in the art.
As specific examples of the compounds of the formula (VI) there may be mentioned n-butyl methyl ketone, methyl n-pentyl ketone, cyclopropyl methyl ketone, cyclopentyl methyl ketone, isopropyl methyl ketone and so on.
As specific examples of the compounds of the formula (VII) there may be mentioned methyl valerate, methyl hexanoate, methyl cyclopropanecarboxylate, methyl cyclopentanecarboxylate and so on.
The above-mentioned processes (D) and (E) can be conducted, for example, according to the method described in Organic Syntheses Collective, Vol. 111, p. 251.
As specific examples of the compounds of the aforementioned formula (II) there may be mentioned, for example,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-butanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-pentanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-hexanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-heptanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-octanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-nonanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(5-fluoro)pentanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(6-fluoro)hexanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(6-trifluoromethyl)hexanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(7-fluoro)heptanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(7-chloro)heptanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(8-fluoro)octanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(3-cyclopropyl)propanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(4-methoxy)butanedione,
1-(2-thienyl)-1,3-(3-cyclopentyl)propanedione and so on.
5-Hydroxy-3-(2-thienyl)pyrazole, a starting material in process (B), is a known compound and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,437.
The compounds of the formula (IV), another starting material in the process (B), are well known compounds in the field of organic chemistry. As specific examples of the compounds of the formula (IV) there may be mentioned methyl iodide, ethyl iodide, n-propyl bromide, isopropyl iodide, n-butyl bromide, isobutyl bromide, n-pentyl bromide, sec-butyl bromide, n-hexyl bromide, cyclopentyl bromide, cyclohexyl bromide, methoxymethyl chloride, ethoxymethyl chloride, 1-(p-toluenesulfonyloxy)-2,2,2-(trifluoro)ethane and so on.
The compounds of the formula (Ic) used as a starting material in the process (C) correspond to the compounds of the formula (Ia) or the formula (Ib) wherein R2 is hydrogen.
The compounds of the formula (V), another starting material in the process (C) are well known compounds in the field of organic chemistry. As specific examples there may be mentioned acetyl chloride, methoxymethyl chloride, tert-butyloxycarbonyl chloride and so on.
In case of preparing the compounds of the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib), wherein R2 is a tert-butoxycarbonyl group, in the preparation process (C), di-tert-butyl dicarbonate can be used instead of the compound of the formula (V), wherein R2a represents tert-butoxycarbonyl.
The process (A) may be conducted in an adequate diluent. As examples of a diluent to be used in that case there can be mentioned all inert diluents, for example, water; aliphatic, alicyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons (which may optionally be chlorinated), for example pentane, hexane, cyclohexane, petroleum ether, ligroine, benzene, toluene, xylene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene etc.; ethers, for example diethyl ether, methyl ethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, dioxane, dimethoxyethane (DME), tetrahydrofuran (THF), diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DGM) etc.; nitriles, for example acetonitrile, propionitrile, acrylonitrile etc.; alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanol, ethylene glycol etc.; acid amides, for example dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylacetamide (DMA), N-methylpyrrolidone, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, hexamethylphosphoric triamide (HMPA) and so on.
The process (A) can be conducted in a substantially wide range of temperature. In general, the reaction is carried out between xe2x88x9220 and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 20 and 120xc2x0 C. Although said reaction is conducted desirably under normal (atmospheric) pressure, it can be conducted optionally under elevated pressure or under reduced pressure.
The molar ratio of the compounds of formula (II) to hydrazine hydrate is generally 1:5 to 5:1.
For example, by reacting 1-5 moles of hydrazine hydrate with 1 mole of the compounds of the formula (II) in a diluent, for example, ethanol, the compounds of the corresponding formulae (Ia) and (Ib) can be obtained.
Process (B) may be conducted in an adequate diluent. As examples of the diluents used in that case there can be mentioned all inert diluents, for example water; aliphatic, alicyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons (which may optionally be chlorinated), for example, hexane, cyclohexane, petroleum ether, ligroine, benzene, toluene, xylene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene etc.; ethers, for example diethyl ether, methyl ethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, propylene oxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane (DME), tetrahydrofuran (THF), diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DGM) etc.; ketones, for example acetone methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isopropyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone etc.; nitriles, for example acetonitrile, propionitrile, acrylonitrile etc.; esters, for example ethyl acetate, amyl acetate etc.; acid amides, for example dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylacetamide (DMA), N-methylpyrrolidone, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, hexamethylphosphoric triamide (HMPA) etc.; sulfones and sulfoxides, for example dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), sulfolane and so on.
Process (B) may be conducted in the presence of an acid binder. As acid binders which can be used in this case there can be mentioned, for example, hydroxides, carbonates, bicarbonates and alcoholates etc. of alkali metals; tertiary amines, dialkylaminoanilines and pyridines, for example triethylamine, diethylaniline, pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]octane (DABCO), 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undec-7-ene (DBU) and so on.
Process (B) may also be conducted with the help of phase-transfer catalysts. As examples of diluents usable in this case there can be mentioned water; aliphatic, alicyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons (which may optionally be chlorinated), for example pentane, hexane, cyclohexane, petroleum ether, ligroine, benzene, toluene, xylene, dichloromethane, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene etc.; ethers, for example diethyl ether, methyl ethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, dioxane, dimethoxyethane (DME), tetrahydrofuran (THF), diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DGM) and so on.
As examples of phase-transfer catalysts there can be mentioned quaternary ions, for example tetramethylammonium bromide, tetrapropylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium hydrogen sulfate, tetrabutylammonium iodide, trioctylmethylammonium chloride, benzyltriethylammonium bromide, butylpyridinium bromide, heptylpyridinium bromide, benzyltriethylammonium chloride etc.; crown ethers, for example, dibenzo-18-crown-6, dicyclohexyl-18-crown-6, 18-crown-6 etc.; cryptands, for example [2.2.2]-cryptate, [2.1.1]-cryptate, [2.2.1]cryptate, [2.2.B]-cryptate, [3.2.2]-cryptate and so on.
Process (B) may be conducted in a substantially wide range of temperature. In general, the reaction is carried out between 0 and 200xc2x0 C., preferably between 0 and 120xc2x0 C. Although said reaction is conducted desirably under normal (atmospheric) pressure, it may be conducted optionally under elevated pressure or under reduced pressure.
The molar ratio of the compound of formula (IV) to the compound of formula (III) is generally 3:1 to 1:3, preferably 1.5:1 to 1:1.5.
For example by reacting 1-1.5 moles of the compound of the formula (IV) with I mole of the compound of the formula (III) in a diluent, for example acetonitrile in the presence of, for example, potassium carbonate and 18-crown6-ether, the compounds of the corresponding formulae (Ia) and (Ib) can be obtained.
Process (C) may be conducted in an adequate diluent. As a diluent which can be used in this case there can be mentioned all inert diluents, for example aliphatic, alicyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons (which may optionally be chlorinated), for example pentane, hexane, cyclohexane, petroleum ether, ligroine, benzene, toluene, xylene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetetrachloride, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene etc.; ethers, for example diethyl ether, methyl ethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, dioxane, dimethoxyethane (DME), tetrahydrofuran (THF), diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DGM) etc.; nitriles, for example acetonitrile, propionitrile, acrylonitrile etc.; alcohols, for example, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanol, ethylene glycol etc.; esters, for example ethyl acetate, amyl acetate etc.; acid amides, for example dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylacetamide (DMA), N-methylpyrrolidone, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, hexamethylphosphoric triamide
(HMPA) etc.; sulfones and sulfoxides, for example dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), sulfolane and so on.
The reaction of Process (C) may be conducted in the presence of an acid binder. As acid binders which can be used in this case the same compounds as mentioned in the aforementioned process (B) can be exemplified.
Process (C) may be conducted in a substantially wide range of temperature. In general, the reaction is carried out between xe2x88x9250 and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9220 and 100xc2x0 C. Although said reaction is conducted desirably under normal (atmospheric) pressure, it may be conducted optionally also under elevated pressure or under reduced pressure.
The molar ratio of the compound of formula (V) to the compound of formula (Ic) is generally 5:1 to 1:5, preferably 3:1 to 1:3. For example, by reacting 1-5 moles of the compound of the formula (V) with 1 mole of the compounds of the formula (Ic) in a diluent, for example, tetrahydrofuran in the presence of potassium carbonate, the compounds of the corresponding formulae (Ia) and (Ib) can be obtained.
As another process for preparing the compounds of the formulae (Ia) and (Ib) in case R2 is C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, as shown in an example later, there. can be mentioned a process which makes use of di-(C1-4 alkyl) dicarbonate instead of the compounds corresponding to the formula (V) to react with the compounds of the formula (Ic) in the above-mentioned process (C).
The compounds of the formula (Ia) and formula (Ib) of the present invention show strong activity against harmful organisms, particularly against nematodes. The compounds of the present invention can, therefore, be used as nematicidal agents. It is remarkable, that the active compounds of the present invention do not exhibit phytotoxic activity against crops and exhibit remarkable controlling-effects towards harmful nematodes.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meliodogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp., Trichodorus spp., and Bursaphelenchus spp.,
The compounds of the present invention are especially useful against, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Globodera rostochiensis Wollenweber, Heterodera glycines Ichinohe, Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides basseyi Christie, Bursaphelenchus Xylophilus etc. However, the application of the compounds according to the present invention is not limited to them.
The active compounds according to the invention, as such or in their formulations, can also be used in a mixture with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides, to widen, for example, the activity spectrum or to prevent the development of resistance. In many cases, this results in synergistic effects, i.e. the activity of the mixture exceeds the activity of the individual components.
Examples of particularly advantageous mixing components are the following:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacril-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomcthionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
ediphenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclacis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-b-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-a-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-a-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
isopropyl 1-{2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone O-(phenylmethyl) oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-a-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano-[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium hydrogen carbonate,
methanetetrathiol sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidineamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidineamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine-sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate, and
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyran-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricide/Nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acetamiprid, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, aldoxycarb, alphacypermethrin, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azamethiphos, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, baculoviruses, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, benzoximate, betacyfluthrin, bifenazate, bifenthrin, bioethanomethrin, biopernethrin, BPMC, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butathiofos, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chiormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, chlovaporthrin, cis-resmethrin, cispermethrin, clocythrin, cloethocarb, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprene, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethoat, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, docusat-sodium, dofenapyn,
eflusilanate, emamectin, empenthrin, endosulfan, Entomopfthora spp., esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethoprophos, etofenprox, etoxazole, etrimfos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenothiocarb, fenoxacrim, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyrithrin, fenpyroximate, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flubrocythrinate, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flutenzine, fluvalinate, fonophos, fosmethilan, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
halofenozide, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, hydroprene,
imidacloprid, isazofos, isofenphos, isoxathion, ivermectin,
nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron
malathion, mecarbam, metaldehyde, methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, methoxyfenozide, metolcarb, metoxadiazone, mevinphos, milbemectin, monocrotophos,
naled, nitenpyram, nithiazine, novaluron,
omethoat, oxamyl, oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoat, phorat, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos A, pirimiphos M, profenofos, promecarb, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoat, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyridathion, pyrimidifen, pyriproxyfen,
quinalphos,
ribavirin,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tau-fluvalinate, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, temivinphos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, theta-cypermethrin, thiamethoxam, thiapronil, thiatriphos, thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thuringiensin, tralocythrin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazamate, triazophos, triazuron, trichlophenidine, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, vaniliprole, Verticillium lecanii, 
YI 5302,
zeta-cypermethrin, zolaprofos,
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl 3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-oxazole,
2-(acetlyoxy)-3-dodecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbamate.
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dimethyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]-3(2H)-puridazinone,
4-chloro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-3(2H)pyridazin
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
[2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazolidinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl[2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl[2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoroamidothioate.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as herbicides, or with fertilizers and growth regulators is also possible.
Furthermore, when used as insecticides, the active compounds according to the invention can be present in their commercial formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergists. Synergists are compounds which increase the action of the active compounds, without it being necessary for the synergist added to be active itself.
The active-compound content of the use forms prepared from the conmmercial formulations can vary within wide limits. The active-compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 100% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight. Application is carried out in a customary manner adapted to the use forms.
The active compounds of the present invention can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, water dispersible granules, suspensions, powders, soluble powders, foaming agents, pastes, dusting agents, suspo-emulsion concentrates, granules, active compound-impregnated natural and synthetic substances, microcapsules, fumigants etc.
These formulations can be prepared according to per se known methods, for example, by mixing the active compounds with extenders, namely liquid carriers, liquefied gas or solid diluents or carriers, and optionally with surface-active agents, namely emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam-forming agents. When water is used as extender, for example, organic solvents can be used as auxiliary solvents.
As liquid diluents or carriers there can be mentioned, for example, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example xylene, toluene, alkylnaphthalene etc., chlorinated aromatic or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, for example chlorobenzenes, ethylene chlorides, methylene chloride etc., aliphatic hydrocarbons, for example, cyclohexane etc. or paraffins such as mineral oil fractions etc., alcohols, for example butanol, glycols and their ethers and esters etc., ketones, for example acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone etc., strongly polar solvents, for example dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulphoxide etc., water etc. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents.
Liquefied gas diluents or carriers are liquefied substances which are gases at normal temperature and pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as butane, propane, nitrogen gas, carbon dioxide, halogenated hydrocarbons, etc.
As solid diluents there can be mentioned, for example, ground natural minerals, such as kaolin, clay, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite, diatomaceous earth etc., ground synthetic minerals, such as highly dispersed silicic acid, alumina, silicates etc.
As solid carriers for granules there can be mentioned, for example, crushed and fractionated rocks, such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite etc., synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, particles of organic materials, such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs, tobacco stalks, etc.
As emulsifiers and/or foam-forming agents there can be mentioned, for example, nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as plyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty acid alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkylsulphates, arylsulphonates etc., albumin hydrolysis products etc.
Dispersants may be, for example, ligninsulphite waste liquor, methyl cellulose etc.
Tackifiers may also be used in formulations like powders, granules or emulsions. Tackifiers can be, for example, carboxymethyl cellulose, natural and synthetic polymers, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate etc.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian Blue or organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs or metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of metals like iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum, zinc etc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.01 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The preparation and application of the compounds of the present invention will be described more specifically by the following examples. However, the present invention should not be restricted to them in any way. xe2x80x9cPartsxe2x80x9d mean xe2x80x9cparts by weightxe2x80x9d unless specified otherwise.